October and April
by Sandylee007
Summary: When Naruto and Sasuke cross paths in a lonely forest, the long awaited meeting finally takes place. YAOI NaruSasu ONESHOT POSSIBLE CHARACTER DEATH


A/N: Honestly? I have absolutely no idea where this came from – I started writing, and all of a sudden this was staring back at me. (quirks an eyebrow) Creepy, I know.

BUT, anyways…

THIS STORY TAKES PLACE: Some time after the current manga-events. Quite shortly after them, actually.

WARNINGS: SOME **SPOILERS**, perhaps. A touch of YAOI. Saddness. Blood. Violence. (glances around) 'Any of ya around there anymore…?

DISCLAIMER: (sobs) Despite all my wishes, I still don't own the manga. Nor do I own the song that inspired this fic, which is 'October and April' by The Rasmus feat Anette Olzon. (Hmm… Maybe Santa could help me…!)

Awkay, before you get all sick of my babbling, let's get going! (grins somewhat nervously) I really, REALLY hope ya'll enjoy the ride!

* * *

**_October and April_**

* * *

/ _She was like  
April sky  
Sunrise in her eyes  
Child of light  
Shining star  
Fire in her heart  
Brightest day  
Melting soul  
Breaking throught the chill  
October & April_ /

* * *

Naruto had always believed in fate somehow. Not like Neji, but he'd still had a feeling that some things were meant to be from the start. But much more than fate, he believed in people.

And above everyone else, he'd believed in Sasuke Uchiha.

He still did, even as he found the Uchiha stood in the forest, clothes coated in blood that wasn't his. At the boy's feet lay the corpse of Danzo, along with three other ninjas of Konoha.

Most people would've run away – maybe it would've been the most sensible thing to do. But Naruto had never been able to think with his reason when it came to Sasuke.

His eyes stung hellishly as he pulled in a deep, ragged breath.

Tonight… Tonight, he'd finally set Sasuke free – one way or another.

Only moon and stars offered light as he approached the figure that looked like an angel of death.

* * *

/ _He was like  
Frozen sky  
In october night  
Darkest cloud  
In the storm  
Raining from his heart  
Coldest moon  
Deepest blue  
Tearing down his breath  
October & April_ /

* * *

Sasuke felt out of breath and utterly exhausted as he stood in the forest, his eyes blacker than midnight as he stared at the blood caked sight in front of him.

Danzo… He was dead – he'd killed the man, along with many others. It was finally over. And he'd never felt as cold and hollow in his life.

His instincts sharpened to their extreme, he easily caught the shaky, shuddering breath, followed by approaching steps. It wasn't hard to recognize the Chakra approaching him. His eyes narrowed against the strange, unfamiliar and uncomfortable sensation that sat into his stomach, wrapping itself around it.

"Sasuke?" Naruto's voice didn't sound right – it was too quiet, too uncertain.

They both stood unnaturally still, as though time itself had been holding its breath, waiting to see how the long awaited meeting would end.

And then Sasuke made his decision. Blood shone on the reddened steel of his sword as the turned slowly to meet Naruto's gaze.

The air around them was thick with things that'd laid in slumber for a long time as they simply looked at each other.

* * *

/ _Like hate & love  
Worlds apart  
This fatal love was like poison right from the start  
Like light & dark  
Worlds apart  
This fatal love was like poison right from the start_ /

* * *

In the end Naruto's eyes narrowed under the weight of all there was swirling inside him. "I came to take you come", he announced in a hoarse tone.

Sasuke's lips twisted to a crooked smile that chilled him a little. "Are you still singing that same old song?" The raven glanced towards the bodies around him, placing a hand to a still bleeding stomach-wound he hadn't noticed until then. "Do you honestly think there's a home for me after this – that I'd be accepted back?" The boy looked at him directly to eyes once more, with such steadiness that it made him shiver. "It's too late for me already. So let go of those stupid, childish dreams, Naruto. Can't you see that it's already over?"

He could only stare at Uchiha, balling his fists and struggling to keep the stinging of his eyes under control.

Was Sasuke honestly expecting him to just give up?!

They'd both sacrificed so much – Sasuke had given up his whole life for revenge, he'd spent all those years fighting to get the Uchiha back. He wasn't about to let it end just like that.

With that thought ushering him forward, he started to run towards the Uchiha.

* * *

/ _We were like  
Loaded guns  
Sacrificed our lives_ /

* * *

They spun around each other for a long time, although it was mostly playing around. Sasuke was completely out of Chakra, and Naruto… Well, he didn't have the slightest clue what he wanted to do. He didn't know anything anymore.

Somehow everything always got too damn confusing when Sasuke was involved.

And then, faster than he knew what was happening, he realized that he was sitting on the ground – with Sasuke pinned below him. Once again their eyes collided, and it felt like a storm of some sort had erupted inside and around him.

Sasuke searched his face, breathing sharply and shallowly. And suddenly the Uchiha looked much more tired – _real_ – than before. For the first time since he'd first met the boy those eyes didn't carry anger and bitterness. The eyes were those of a soldier who'd given up and accepted their fate. And it was at that painful moment he realized just how badly too late it was – the soul he'd come to save was gone. "Now what?" Sasuke all but breathed out.

He had absolutely no idea; there was no reason inside him anymore when all he could do was breathe, his whole body shaking. And then he moved before he could stop himself.

In just a heartbeat his lips found Sasuke's.

* * *

/ _We were like  
Love undone  
Craving to entwine_ /

* * *

Naruto's head spun as his lips caressed Sasuke's, drank in the taste he'd apparently been longing for a long time.

Surprisingly enough Sasuke didn't resist, didn't make any attempt to push him away. Instead he realized that the raven's lips moved as well, sliding perfectly in sync with his. The boy's warm, surprisingly soft body felt good and right underneath him.

And then – much too fast – the stolen moment was over.

Sasuke's eyes couldn't be read as the raven looked at him. "Hn."

He could barely breathe, so the sounds that came from him were nothing but wheezing pants. He felt much too clearly how wide his eyes were, like those of a wild animal's.

He knew exactly what he should've done. And he had no idea how he'd be able to live with it.

* * *

/ _Fatal touch  
Final thrill  
Love was bound to kill  
October & April_ /

* * *

Sasuke's head whirred as he looked at Naruto, felt the blond's weight on him. He knew the most reasonable thing would've been to push the boy away, to fight and get out of the situation. But he just couldn't move – he simply didn't have any energy. Heck, he wasn't sure if he even wanted to.

And all of a sudden he wanted to laugh.

So many years he'd thrown away… So much love he'd turned his back on… So much pain he wouldn't have had to endure – or cause…

Suddenly his praised eyes saw far more clearly than ever before. Too bad that it was already just a little too late. He'd gone too far over the line.

He closed his eyes and prepared himself, for what he didn't know. And at that moment rain started to fall – just like so many endless years ago.

* * *

/ _Like hate & love  
Worlds apart  
This fatal love was like poison right from the start  
Like light & dark  
Worlds apart  
This fatal love was like poison right from the start_ /

* * *

Naruto didn't know what to think and feel as he rested his forehead against Sasuke's and closed his eyes, fighting with his all to control the storm bubbling inside. He was shaking much worse than before, he discovered. And the stinging of his eyes wasn't easing.

He would've wanted to scream, but for once he didn't have any voice left.

He didn't know how long it'd been silent until Sasuke spoke. The boy's voice rumbled inside the chest pressed against his. "You know it's inevitable, idiot." The voice was so empty that it obviously held back something. "So let's just get over with it already."

"I'm sorry." He barely realized that the pitiable sound came from him. Something hot and warm traveled down his cheeks along with the rain. "I… I'm so sorry I wasn't…" All words became wiped away.

Then Sasuke's eyes opened, slowly and halfway. The boy didn't have Chakra for Sharingan anymore, but those eyes nonetheless burned. And the message was clear.

Things bound to be left unsaid lingered thickly in the blood- and death stained air.

* * *

/ _Hate & love  
Worlds apart  
This fatal love was like poison right from the start  
Light & dark  
Worlds apart  
This fatal love was like poison right from the start_ /

* * *

Once more – slowly and almost cautiously – Naruto leaned down and placed his lips to Sasuke's. He could've sworn he tasted blood and salty tears along with the Uchiha's own taste.

And then, along with that bittersweet final kiss that was filled with Naruto's tears, the two ninjas gathered all their strength.

When Rasengan and steel shone, they both knew that it was the end.

* * *

/ _October & April  
October & April  
October & April_ /

* * *

**_Owari._**

* * *

A/N: Mah. Looks like I'm incapable of creating happy endings, ne? (sobs)

So… (gulps nervously) What's the judgement – was that any good, at all? **PLEASE**, do leave a review to let me know – it'd mean A LOT to me! (glances with adorable puppy dog's eyes)

Awkay, it's getting VERY late around here and I've got an exam tomorrow, so I've gotta start tuning out. (winces)

Thank you so much for the review – I truly hope you enjoyed the ride!

Bye folks! And in case we won't cross paths until then, happy holidays to each and every single one of you!


End file.
